


Yandere Aus

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Cyberstalking, Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, Episode: s04e19 Prodigy, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Geniuses, Good and Evil, Hot Sex, Isolation, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, Kurt D is his own warning, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Mystery, Necromancy, Obedience, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Stalking, anti-Amanda, dark hurmour, kurtty-freeform, yandere!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: If there are several versions of Kurt among each reality, then, what would be happened if each version was a yandere? A comic story or a horror one? read about all the adventures of each Yandere! Kurt and how they show their yandere side.





	1. Chapter 1

KURT WAGGONER:

 

The classroom is full, today is an important day, it is an exam day and many are focused solely on the paper and some are clearly freaking out, everyone but Kurt Waggoner is calmly looking at the questions and the correct answer.

 

The young genius is not arrogant to think the question is easy and the others are stupid for not getting the answer immediately, as he waits for the time to expire, Kurt Waggoner can do one of his favourites hobby, one that is secret to even his friends know, study her.

 

The girl in the third row next to the wall with the huge poster, the girl with brown hair( pink streak on the left side), a punk jacket,  a frown in her face and her hands travelling through her hair nervously as she focused on the paper.

 

His golden eyes are fixed on her form, how her hands are now touching the paper, how her lips are dry(oh, now she is bitten her bottom lip) and her desperation on the question are screaming now.

 

The girl truly have troubles in this class, Kurt Waggoner often noticed how she wants to ask more, yet, her shyness stops. This often prompts Kurt to want to talk with the girl, to whisper the correct answers to her, in any language she wants and this line of thought makes his heart beat faster, a curious thing as the young Nightcrawler don´t know what to do in this situation.

 

“Pryde, stop fussing around, focus on the paper, in silence,” the teacher said in a harsh tone, “ and the girl, with her brown eyes wide cutely(Kurt is a biased bystander) and the teacher, look a bit mean to the girl, the girl carries a cutlass(a permission was given from the X-men) and her eyes travel to the teacher, to the students( she meet his golden eyes for the brief second, his heart beats faster and his face grown on a light shade of purple) and then to the paper with utter despair.

 

Nightcrawler still looks at the young girl, if someone wonders why Kurt is looking at the young woman, he can say he is paying attention to the poster, yet, no one noticed or care.

 

Kitty Pryde has a eureka moment, earning a harsh eye from the teacher, and the girl starts to write asap, Kurt pays attention to her hand´s movements. Some of the answers she is putting are incorrect and Kurt wants to say this to her.

 

Kurt Waggoner can´t say anything to the girl. It is new for him, every time he saw the girl his heart beat faster, his mind goes blank and the young Nightcrawler can´t utter a word.

 

**What is this I´m feeling?**

 

"Time is out, put the pencil down, that goes to you too, Pryde,” the teacher said not nicely and Kurt frown at this, why the teacher is so mean to Kitty? Is because of sorrow memory? In this world, the robots´ fight is over, is something people love to say.

 

Yet, Kitty is from the last part where the fight did carry out, it was an ugly point that the humanity still is haunted by the evil robots they created themselves to kill those who they hate(ironically, the robots decided to kill all the humans)

 

Kitty put the pencil down and her paper was collected along with the other and everyone was excused, Kurt Waggoner jumps out of his seat wanting to talk with her, yet, his friends approach him wanting to talk and Kitty is lost in the sea of people.

 

Kurt left the room trying to see where she went, but it was no use. Kurt lost her.

 

“Kurt, there are you,” Evan said along with Bobby, Jubilee and Amara are talking happily.

 

“I was just joking about the German food, sure in the fairy food, they will put German food” Jubilee jokes getting some chuckles from the others.

 

Kurt nods, clutching his fist but talks with his friends, joking about anything and hopes Kitty would be in the food fairy.

 

**Maybe, she will be there as well. Does Katzchen like German food?**

 

Next day, everyone is on the class but Kitty Pryde and Kurt Waggoner break a little his character by asking where is Kitty. She is never late, ever(Kurt can testify this) Is she hurt? did something happen?

 

“Mr Waggoner, Pryde is at the hospital, now please calm down, and let´s continue the class,” The teacher said in, Kurt´s opinion, in an ugly way. the young Nightcrawler´s eyes are full of concerned.

 

His friends noticed this and tried to comfort him, saying she is fine and when he cares so much for the new girl.

 

“She could be hurt” is his only reply.

 

When the class is over, Kurt break his character once again and without talking with his friends, ignoring their pleas, and bamf to the hospital, what if she is dying? His mind is going to the extreme.

 

The receptionist informs that only family members can see the patient, and Kurt is a bit desperate until someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Ororo Monroe, Storm( Wolverine, the dad, does talk about her, but is the first time he saw her in person)

 

“You are Logan and Hercules´s son, right? you´re Kurt Waggoner” Ororo said kindly “

 

"Yes, nice to meet you, Miss Monroe, I want to see Kitty, is she alright?” Kurt asked already dreading the worse.

 

“Oh, my daughter is fine, she never mentions having a friend, I´m glad for this, ” she smiles in satisfaction “let´s go see Kitty, she will be happy to see you”

 

Kurt beam at the prospect of seeing Kitty, he didn´t know Storm adopt Kitty(there are many things he didn´t know about her) they enter in the room 35, where Kitty lays down in the bed with a small blonde girl(wearing bright pink) who is eating cookies and gelatine.

 

“Kitty, a friend of yours is here to see you, do you want to explain how you get to be here?” Miss Monroe is in the motherly hen, something Kurt knew very well with Hercules and Wolverine.

 

“Oh, ok, no one is going to let me forget this, ok, so I was trying to fly I lost the control and I ended up hurting my arm” Kitty shows her arm cast “Hi, Kurt Waggoner”

 

Kurt blushes purple at the sight.

 

“I thought the worse, you weren´t there and I was worried” it wasn´t smoothly  like some of his other version(can you feel envy of yourself)

 

The blonde girl just looks at him and rolls her eyes.

 

“He does read Jonh Green, great” Yana said eating again.

 

“I didn´t know someone would notice my absence,” Kitty said and Kurt realize how Yana and Ororo didn´t like this part, kitty is too honest.

 

“I did, I noticed and I was worried,” Kurt said and before she asks why “ you seem to be a nice girl and I want to know more about you if you want we can be friends”

 

“And all it takes was from my arm to be cast” she jokes while Ororo still send some reproval and worry gaze “which I promise I´ll never do that again, pinky swear”

 

“Pink promises are sacred, Katya, can´t you say for sure you won´t do anything dangerous?” Yana said eating more cookies.

 

“I´ll try”

 

Ororo just sighs “well, it is something”

 

Kitty gives her attention to Kurt Waggoner and gives a bright smile(it is too cute and precious) and she says.

 

“You are always looking at that poster, "she said and Kurt fear that she found out his trick,"do you like books that much?”

 

Kurt nods and adds softly.

 

“Uhm, I was wondering if you want we can study math, the teacher said it was not an easy subject for you” it was a lie, but Kurt can´t say he noticed her struggle.

 

She beams and Kurt found out cute.

 

“Yes, I really need help,” she said and as the conversation progress, Kurt is really happy, it may not have been as romantic or smoothly, but finally, Kurt Waggoner is talking and befriend Kathy “Kitty” Pryde


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this instalment called Kurt Waggoner.

Kurt Waggoner loves animes, no discrimination with the genre the most obnoxious or over the top anime the better in his eyes. Tonight, Kurt is marathon the anime Stein; Gate and is loving each episode. A scientist that invented the time machine in a microwave that allows people to send a message to the past, but with each message the present and the future is changed.

 

Kurt giggles at the newest episode, if he wants to build a time machine a microwave is not the right place to go, maybe…Kurt can create a time machine…well, there´s the ramifications of creating one that perhaps is not worth the time(pun intended). Besides, what if something happens to his family, to his friends and with his Lieblingskätzchen and he can´t reverse it? No, better leave time in peace(for now)

 

Suddenly, in the episode, the scientist is reunited with his love and this little scene makes Kurt go check his Smartphone once again, to see what is happening right now(what she is doing?) and his eyes narrow at the new pictures.

 

Kitty did take some selfies with the fencing group, the hashtag makes easy to identify who, where and what is happening and Kurt is not happy with this turn of events.

 

In one of the pictures, the person is putting its arm around Kitty as she smiles for the camera, his stomach knots at this scene. Kurt quickly identify this new person in the picture(pun intended again) a champion of fencing that won medals in the past, Kurt look once again for the picture(he takes too many pictures with Kitty, more with her than with the other members of the group) and decides he is not happy with this situation.

 

**Oh, I don´t have pictures of her…**

 

He enters in his social networks, such as Twitter and Facebook and noticed the man has a fiance but…he is not above flirtations behaviour with other women(girls, underage girls as well, his twitter account has too many fangirls saying dubious and salacious  things about him and their meetings) so, Kurt Waggoner did the only reasonable thing to do in this situation.

 

Managed to print all the dubious conversation with minors and posted in the conversations unashamedly on the police´s website, in the several journal´s websites and even send to his fiance(of course, creating a hoax, maybe not, that the man  could have been a father already) all this in the span of 5 minutes.

 

In more 5 minutes, the news start to talking about the man being arrested for illicit behaviour with a minor and everyone knows about his behaviour, Kitty calls him quickly and is positively terrified of the news.

 

“Can you believe, this morning I take pictures with him and …he was a scumbag, ” a long-suffering sigh escapes her lips and Kurt plays his part very well “ why he did that?”

 

“Well, some men like to think they are above the law,” Kurt Waggoner said gently" but Katzchen, one bad egg shouldn´t prevent you to realize your dreams"

 

“You don´t ever get tired of being right, one day you´ll be wrong” she teased him"come on, one day you´ll be wrong"

 

“Maybe, but so far the feeling is unknown for me,” Kurt said and Kitty laughs at the joke and then she adds softly. (Kurt is taking a deep like to her voice)

 

“ Look, despite the pervert, do you want to see my training? the group is a bit new comparing to the others” she rumbles a bit nervous and Kurt found adorable" and is not that fancy but I would like for you to see the training" Her voice is so docile and timid hard to imagine that Kitty managed to beat up bullies(she is an inconsistency and Kurt loves it)

 

Kurt smile grows wilder.

 

**I can take pictures of her now.**

 

“Ja, I would love to see your training, Katzchen,” Kurt said overjoy but composed at the same time, Kitty make a happy sound and didn´t try to hide the joy( Kurt likes to know he is the reason of such happiness)

 

“Ok, we see each other tomorrow and Kurt prepare yourself to love swords as much as you love technology because swords are awesome” she promised with all enthusiastic colouring her voice. They talk for a while until they have to hang up.

 

Kurt´s attention is focused on his favourite anime once again. Tonight, was a very good night indeed, and even if the ending of the anime is perfection or not, nothing can top the happiness.

 

“Today, was a good day, no need of microwave” his tail flipping around happy as the anime carries on and Kurt Waggoner watches patiently.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By all meanings, this story wasn´t in the original Yandere saga, however, I think it shows Kurt D in his yandere glory better than the original so ...onward with this new story.

Kurt Darkholme:

 

It was known for a fact that the Swiss Alps is one of the most beautiful and isolated places in the world. In one of the many houses, with several stories, there´s one house with one story that somehow caught its citizen´s attention, a man once proudly declared that God is not real, the same man once declared that death is meaningless. This man managed to spit on the face of God and do what only mortals can dream: brought someone back from the dead.

 

Hands, metallics ones, are around someone´s neck squeezing and breaking its bone in one go. The person is very familiar but the woman has no idea who she is.

 

The woman lay down in the comfortable bed reminiscence the nightmare she just had. The metallic hands are so real, to the point the woman(once she opens her brown doe eyes in desperation) gingerly touching her neck, the sweat is still on her body as well the fear. The dream was too lucid.

 

“What was that?” even her voice is a bit throaty and she suddenly tries to remember what else happened in that dream, only to just remember the dangerous hands around her neck.

 

**Did I was killed?**

This thought was too persistent to be ignored, after all, not even lucid dreams can give such effect.

 

**Why? and where I´m?**

 

The fear is still on her body, on her soul. Is she dead? if so, where is this place? Kitty gave a good looking at the room, for the first time, noticing how it is too clean, too polish and too classic to be her own.

 

**Is this heaven?**

 

“You are wake” a voice snapped Kitty back to reality(heaven?) and her brown doe eyes land on a man with blue fur, golden eyes(with a red scar in shape of a lightning bolt) tall and built and is also holding a tray of food(water and what seems to be a soup) looking, no, more scrutiny Kitty in mere seconds.

 

That´s right, my name is Kitty Pryde. I´m a mutant…and this is heaven.

 

The man comes closer, putting the tray on a table near the bed, and Kitty for the first time feels naked(is not unpleasant but a foreign feeling) as the man is that close of her space.

 

“Do you know who Am I?” his voice is deep and there´s something familiar on its tone. The accent is soothing, at least to Kitty, yet, is not enough for Kitty to try to cover herself(but…she wasn´t naked at all) and feeling silly for many reasons.

 

“You are …God?” she offers this a response and the man just rolls his eyes and mutters something in German, by the looks of it, is not a confirmation of her reply.

 

“No, God is not real” the man replied dryly and it should be enough to frighten the woman, instead, she just chuckles at this.

 

“Sorry, there´s something familiar in this,” she explained then look at his eyes again, for a solid minute, until memories(hazy and confused comes back to her) give a somewhat clear answer of this man´s identity.

 

“Kurt Darkholme?” her voice is full of uncertain, the dream still is too real, meanwhile, Kurt looks at her with reverence and awe as his hand, mishappen as it is, touch her face gently.

 

“You remember me?” his question is laced with doubt and at the same time happiness.

 

“I remember you, sort of, my memories are confused, if you are not God” she chuckles at his reaction “ and this is not heaven, where Am I and what happened?”

 

“To answer your questions; you are in Switzerland, you and I were members of the X-force, mutants that protected mutantkind, we were called to Madripoor, to find Wolverine, turns out the mission was a hoax, like always” his tone is bit dark and Kitty wonder what exactly happened in that mission.

 

“We were betrayed and a loose cannon tries to murder us all, thank you managed to stop him, yet, the coast was…” his daring hands are now on her face, too tenderly and Kitty closes her eyes in a sense of security “ your health” Kurt explained “you were badly injured and I take you to Switzerland to be treated”

 

Kitty opens and closes her eyes as his hand leaves her face. This mission is all a blank space to Kitty, except, those metallic hands. Now, her own hand, to be precise, her fingers are caressing his hair.

 

“I remember you, well, a little, I remember the nickname Rock Star, I remember you are a German atheist die hard and I think we didn´t go in this mission as mere teammates” Kitty explained feeling a bit of satisfaction on her part.

 

“Oh, you remember the nickname? You know, I´m starting to think you have a hair kink” Kurt Darkholme said in a joking(or not) way. Kitty just giggles and as her voices get weak, Kurt instructed her to drink the water and eat the soup.

“Am I better now?”

 

“Yes, you are, you just need to take easy, and yes, before you ask: once you completely rested, we can go do tourism here” Kurt promised to the ever-smiling Kitty who just pumps her fist in the air.

 

As Kitty is eating her soup, her appetite was opened and the dream(memory) is finally being forgotten, Kurt look at the clock and excusing himself he goes to finish something and he´ll be right back.

 

“Ok, can you bring more soup?”

 

“Sure” and in a smoke of brimstone Kurt Darkholme is gone. Kurt did explain her powers, yet, somehow forget to mention his own powers.

 

The soup can wait a little longer, as Kurt is on the basement on his house looking at the mess left behind scratching his head the man now wonder what he´ll do to clean up.

 

“Mother often told me to not waste, so,” open a portal the man send the mess to his sharks to eat. The creatures devoured the rest of the foot and head of his work in one go.

 

“Thank you” Kurt thanked the sharks as he closed the portal quickly.  The salt water the sharks brought cleaned the blood, is not perfect, of course, but is enough for Kurt.

 

The man now is fixing the basement. Especially in his books, one of the beings of necromancy, he closes carefully and deems enough for today, he can´t spend his entire time cleaning the basement today.

 

“Well, time to go get that soup” Kurt mention to himself. A paper of newspaper was found and it stated the mourning that the X-force did for one of their beloved members, Ariel AKA Kitty Pryde. His face is cold and unreadable.

 

“Glad that Kitty didn´t start breaking her vegan diet”  and with a smoke of brimstone once again the man goes to the kitchen. Like is a daily routine, a normal routine.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcreeper is the result of the crossover between DC and MARVEL, is the combination of Nightcrawler and the Creeper(the yellow freakazoid if you guys don´t know him well enough)
> 
> Anyway, Kitty here is a combination of Harley and Catwoman.

The New Gotham has a rich history among the US either good or bad is up to debate, but, one thing is for sure the Gotham News is one of most historic buildings that still works, each day, each reporter brings a news to its citizen as a sacred duty.

 

However, Gotham is deadly and many buildings, despite its importance have been destroyed (by the heroes or villains) so, in order to preserve the Gotham News, J. J. James decided to get an insurance from the best insurance corporation Gotham has, Hartz, and it should be an easy cake, but Gotham is never easy.

 

“Big open windows? Perfect for villains to enter the building, tsk tsk” A woman with a bright pink(and tight) skirt, a white blouse and a brooch and a big clipboard and a professional face on her smile. Her brown doe eyes are focused on the papers, and her chestnut hair tightly locks on a bun.  

 

J. J. James with a cigar on his mouth is silent, maybe regretting the decision to call Hartz or maybe regretting his life´s choice. The current chef of Gotham news is along with one of the best reporters, shareholders and one of the big names are in one room seeing a tiny worker of Hartz.

 

“Look, Miss Pryde” J.J. James tries to explain himself but is ignored altogether.

 

“Hum, and what you would do if Columbina or Green witch decided to attack the building?” she said writing on the clipboard and the others just gasp loudly, everyone but one reporter.

“Columbina? that pretty thing?” Kurt Ryder asked with his eyes focused on the petite woman at the centre of the room, as a ringleader giving instructions to the others, the woman didn´t bulge or halt her actions.

“Columbina as that dangerous and smart? Yes, of course, but you are right, she is pretty” she said still writing on her paper" A famous reporter as yourself should know about this"

 

“Duly noted, Miss Pryde” the German accent did little to hide the small giggles coming from his mouth, Vera Sweet who was sitting next to him just rolls her eyes.

 

“Ignored the kraut, Columbina and the Green Witch is not to joke around, we just hope they never decided to attack us,” Vera Sweet told Kitty as a good student answering to her teacher.

 

“Of course, they wouldn´t attack us…they like when we publish articles about them, so why they would attack us?” Kurt Ryder explained with a smile ignoring Vera Sweet´s antics, still focused on the small(ringleader) woman in front of him.

 

“Still is good to remember they can kick ass, Mr Ryder, and this will increase in the insurance” she now looks at J.J. James sharply and the man gulps “ after all, we do take insurance policy seriously, many people in the past have committed fraud, right Mr James” the woman said cooly and the man gulp once again.

 

Kurt Ryder´s eyes are completely on her form.

 

“Very well, but …is this going to take long?” said nervous and Kitty just smiles.

 

“I´ll have to make an inspection of the building before to do the budget,”  Kitty explained" by the way, you also need to beware of the Nightcreeper"

 

Many reactions come from each member in the room.

 

“He is real?!”

 

“OH, NO, everyone but him”

 

“You know the Nightcreeper?” Is Kurt only question to the lady.“Beware of the Nightcreeper I like the sound of that” flashing a grin the man would continue to talk but Vera Sweet promptly shut him up as the lady really has no time for such questions.

 

“Yep, I do know him, saw him in my line of work, funny fellow, that creeper” she jokes then makes a startling sound and moves her attention to Mr James “ Oh, he too can destroy that place, the insurance here is not going to be cheap, but is worth to keep such building and its people, of course, save, right, James?” The man didn´t dare to say anything, every time he complains or try to lower the price things ended up badly for him.

 

“So, it all, for now, folks,” Kitty said and leaves the room without any ceremony, the others are discussing the wackos of that city, Kurt Ryder for his part is truly fascinated in today´s events.

 

Some time went by and Columbina couldn´t hide in her office forever, is always fun walk around and see what this city can throw at her. Tonight is just her, Lorna said she has to finish her report(“or else…i´ll lose my job or something like that”) the shops on Gotham looks very unprotected.

 

Her black and white outfits along with the ace symbol of her face still give the impression that she is a character out of Wonderland, one of the cards that follow the queen. The big hammer she carries breaks the illusion in one second.

 

Especially the jewellery ones, Kitty knows thanks to her line of work, that those are fakes(no one would put real diamonds in a display like that even if Gotham was the safest city ever) but they are very tempting and Kitty wonders, even if for just a moment.

 

“Ah, Liebling, Stehlen ist falsch,” a voice followed by a maniac laughter make itself know and Kitty, with her weapon of choice, is ready to fight.

 

“Show yourself, stranger…and speak a language I can understand”

 

“Sorry, I got carry away, "and in a brimstone smoke Nightcreeper is finally in front of the petite woman, Kitty did use her hammer but nothing happened. This only makes him giggles” You´re funny, I like that, but you shouldn´t think of steal, besides, I thought everyone in Hartz received an extremely good salary"

 

“W-what?”

 

“You are Kitty Pryde, the famous Columbina, and I´m so glad to finally meet you…in person”

 

“You are?”

 

“Ja, I´m…I like people who enjoy Cartoons” Nightcreeper said and Kitty blinks.

 

“This is so rare, people usually say the opposite, but hey, creepy…you won´t take me to jail”

 

“Who says I want to arrest you?” now he says a bit more seductive and coming closer to her “ I want to know you, Columbina, is a shame we never interacted in the past and I want to change that”

 

The Gotham´s Newspaper has a real hot topic to talk about, Nightcreeper and Columbina met and painted the city in red, no, literally in red. Last night was the night to reference Alice in Wonderland for those two.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final(?) part of the Nightcreeper is here.

All the women in the Herz insurance corporation have a strict fashion code, walking in line perfectly giving the ghostly impression that this is the fashion week than a mere insurance corporation, yet, like in many cases there´s one exception to the rule: one woman is not walking, more like floating and not being model like.

 

The woman with her tight pink skirt and white blouse with the corporation brooch(one of the said codes of this place) is in front of the elevator waiting her time to go to her station when a voice broke the silently waiting.

 

“Kitty Pryde” Amanda Szardos speak with a smug smile on her face “late again, and you are not well dressed, again”

 

Kitty just yawn and wish with all her heart a nice cup of coffee would materialize in her hands right now(two coups would be good) and her eyes gaze at the woman in total boredom.

 

“Maybe this will be the day the boss will finally let you go and give the job to someone who deserves it” Amanda goes on, Kitty is just waiting for the elevator.

 

“Who are you?” she asked yawning for the second time and this broke the smug expression on the blonde woman. Before any more comments would fly by Amanda a new voice joins the conversation.

 

“Ah, there are you, Kitty, people want to congratulate you for closing the deal with the Jones, even the boss is impressed” a woman with green hair(which is being twirled by her finger at the moment) congratulate Kitty and ignores Amanda altogether. It is Lorna Dane.

 

“What?” Amanda asked not hiding her fury and disappointment. She is being ignored hard.

 

“Ah, it wasn´t nothing big, I did study the case and prepare myself, instead of trash talk the others,” Kitty told wisely feeling a bit of her usual energy coming back.

 

“True, the way to go here is to be a good worker and do your job nicely, instead of using illicit ways, right Amanda?” Lorna said now referring to the blonde woman.

 

“Yep, even Bugs Bunny has to work to get his jokes” she gives a check smile, everyone knows how much she loves looney tunes" so, really, it wasn´t nothing of a big deal"

 

“So modest, that why you will get the promotion,” Lorna told calmly and confident “unlike some people that are forever stuck on the first floor, we are upgrading, isn´t that neat? We should celebrate this”

 

“You know what? Let´s celebrate, you, me and the girls let´s drink and have fun” Kitty now pumps her fist in the air and Lorna just chuckles already excited for the girls´ night.

 

“Excuse me” Amanda tries to pry but this is never a wise idea.

 

“Oh, you are excused, now go back to your station already or you´ll be demoted again” Lorna didn´t so much threaten as she is merely pointing out a fact. Finally, the elevator arrives and the two woman enter and before the door closes, Kitty needs to do one more thing.

 

“Hey!” this draw Amanda´s attention to Kitty “who are you?” and the blonde woman goes in rage as the door closes Kitty and Lorna just chuckles at this.

 

“Really? who are you?” Lorna asked.

 

“Oh, she is so narcissistic that this question is enough to destroy her mind…that or I can always kick her ass…"Kitty promised and the two just chuckles and as the elevator goes on.

 

"By the way, my sister Wanda is thinking in have more children, ever since Billy and Tommy reached the teenagerhood, Wanda does crave to have more children. She and Victor are overjoyed with the idea"there´s a nice smile on her face, fondness and support you should feel for you siblings "but this also means, dad will try to set me up again…” now she is peeved.

 

“Sorry, it must be hard to be single in your family” Kitty offers a resource smile and Lorna just sighs in defeat.

 

“You have no idea, anyway, moving on the subject” now her tone is darker and Kitty have an idea where this is going(but has the right mind to not bounce around happily yet)“that thing you asked me, I got it, well, Barry the guy who works at the police department got for me, anyway, before I give the file…I want you to promise you´ll be careful”

 

Kitty bites her lips and her eyes wandering in the small elevator as the green woman piercing gaze looks straight through her soul.

 

“I know in New Gotham there are many, many wackos and I know you have quirks as well,” Lorna said not judging" but, for better or worse, there are many wackos here and I don´t want you to be a statistic, got it Pryde?“

 

Kitty makes a salute and with her earnest voice, she said.

 

"I solemn swear I´ll not do anything dangerous, this file is just to my research and nothing more, I promise, Sir” and finish the salute like it was a military operation.

 

Lorna just sighs once again and give the file to Kitty and right in time, since the elevator open to kitty´s floor.

 

“Don´t do anything stupid, you aren´t a cartoon,” Lorna said as the door are closing. Kitty, on her floor, can only lament that and promised she will not trick any huntsman tonight.

 

“You have my word, captain” she did the salute once again but the doors are closed and Lorna is not there to witness. She enters her office, a nice basket with the words congratulations are in her view(actually, there´s two but Kitty can thank all of them later)

 

Finally, the work time is over and Kitty along with the others workers are going home to a well rest( the celebration and girls´night will have to go to another day, Kitty has big plans tonight) the travel to Kitty´s home was the same as usual(some sane person would complain about the obvious detail in there but Kitty just shrugs off) and she is in her house.

 

“Home, sweet, home” she declared to no one and spotted the bucket of carnation red and knows who send it. “ Creepy, I´ll finally beat you in your silly game”

 

Putting the Columbina outfit(nothing too revealing, although, some of her fanboys have a good imagination and lonely time for that and Kitty would like to never have found out those fanboys)and did her makeup, the trademark of the poker(the ace) and goes to read the file once again.

 

“Going to finally beat you, creepy” she singsong already imagine his expression when the game turns into her favour. It is the tenth time she read the file.

 

Then is time to go and meet the handsome devil, she looks at the carnation red once again with a tender expression. Look for the Nightcreeper is a hard task, you need to be insane to search for such insanity, yet, Kitty has a good idea where he may be.

 

In the seedy bar, many people didn´t dare to comment on the green-skinned wacky that is drinking beer and speaking in German about god knows what. Especially, since this man is indestructible.

 

“Sie ist zu süß,” Nightcreeper said merrily “Sie liebt Spiele, aber ich denke, ich werde gewinnen”

 

“That is what you think my yandere friend” Columbina shows up and his face lit at her sight.

 

“Oh, you are here” Kurt tail flops around and people are doing their best to pretend this is normal, Kitty’s face has that mischievous smile and Nightcreeper really loves it. The green-skinned man teleport the woman to another place(he wants privacy, she is too cute and a seedy bar is not the most romantic place in the world, even him knows that)

 

“Oh, brimstone smoke, I can´t ever get used to this” Kitty a cough a little, the smell is not pleasant and Kurt looks crestfallen" sorry, is the true"

 

“Everyone mentions the smell, is not that bad” he whines a little. Then moves on with the conversation.“But we are not here to talk about smoke, do you give up?” he said touching her hair gently, then in a moment, he put her on his lap.

 

“Now that I´m about to win, never,” she said as his hand touches her(her face and hair only) “ I know that you are very strong, maybe…it means you used to practice a sport in your youth”

 

“warm” he whispers in her ear sweetly.“ go on, what else did your file tell about me?”

 

“What?! Oh, of course, you would know, by the way, I like the flowers” she said and the man just chuckles “ You´re from Germany, Bavaria, by your accent” he just cuddles with her and let her continue “ you are a very good detective, and is really athletic”

 

“Oh, you watch me?”

 

“You know that"Kitty just rolls her eyes "I´m deducing that maybe you are not a mutant, but did suffer a mutation by accident…maybe in chemistry components?”

 

“Uhm, warm,” he said as he continues to cuddle with her.

 

“Also, you are single, of course, otherwise you wouldn´t be here, you have a real moral code, for a yandere”

 

“Don´t be mean, I just really love you”

 

“Ok, ok,” then Kitty goes on “you are also an immigrant and really don´t want to return to your country, bad memories”

 

“My file says that?”

 

“No, it´s me deducing, I know you,” she said feeling proud to make him speechless.

 

“I´m impressed, Katzchen…what´s my name?” Nightcreeper whisper in her ear bitting her ear carefully. “tell me what is my name and you are the winner”

 

“Of course, I know your name” she tries to gain time" it is a German name, of course, Klaus?“

 

This prompt Nightcreeper to laugh like a maniac and once he calms down, he goes back to whisper into her ear seductive like always.

 

"Right word, but wrong name, Katzchen has no idea what is my name, right?” then he kissed the dump of her neck “ do you want to know my name, meine Geliebte,” his hand goes to the zipper on her shirt unlocking slowly, is not totally open(yet) his hand are now touching the exposed skin, her cleavage with reverence.“just give up and I´ll tell you my name, Katzchen”

 

She lets her hand rest on his shoulder as he continues his exploratory touches on her, it is so good and Kitty could say ‘I give up ’ and finally…just finally…but this is not Kitty Pryde, she will try until the end.

 

“No” she moans weaker until his hand stop “we made a bet, I have 2 more days to know all about you, remember? you were the one who starts this Mr I know everything about Columbina that I ma as well be an encyclopedia”

 

Nightcreeper pouts and retrieves his hand from her skin(it was painful to do so)

 

“Maybe I went overboard”

 

“Yeah, maybe a little, you yandere creepy” Nightcreeper kissed her cheek and then her lips.

 

“I like you and I´m happy you like me,” he said having enough sense to realize that maybe he and Columbina don´t start having the most romantic beginners but hey, the greatest romance often don´t start with roses and birds.

 

“Yeah, of course, I do, you wacko, otherwise, I wouldn´t be here….trying to figure out your name” Kitty replied pouting, tonight is not how she vision.

 

“Then I´m glad to wait for your investigation to be over, Katzchen, ” he gives a big smile that for a moment seems very familiar to Kitty. He stays cuddling with her some more until Dark Claw asked(via his special communication advice that resembles a shell) for help.

 

“Duty calls, my love,” Nightcreeper kissed her once again and she blushes cutely, she is too cute for her own good.

 

“Ok, good luck trying to not destroy the city”

 

“I can´t make any promises, Schatz” and with a loud smoke he is gone and Kitty pouts because that not how she wanted her night to end.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the X-men and the wolverine? that show where all the women starve to death? and only Kurt has a cool design? well, that too deserves a Yandere look.
> 
> Yes, I know Bobby is canonical gay now, this fic does not deny this...the idea here is that Bobby is still really confused about his own sexuality but no, he does not kiss any girl here.

The X-men rarely have free days, the battlefield and politic flame, days off seem far from anyone´s mind, yet, no one is made of steel(not even Peter Rasputin, which Domino insist the big Russian guy take a day off with her) and Wolverine decreed, in his trademark style, that Kitty Pryde take some days off. The young woman is often known for her hard work and gist to help the others, but today, Kitty is just relaxing and the bed with Nightcrawler.

 

“Denk an etwas Unartiges?” Kurt asked chipperly noticing her blushing and the girl pouts cutely, the blue mutant did lay down with her so she couldn´t phase in and do more work, her cute expression is worth in the end “ Is your day off, Katzchen”

 

“I know, I know, I just can´t help, I don´t like to be here in bed doing nothing,” she said gently as possible “yes, I know what are you going to say: everyone needs to relax every once in awhile or we´ll go nuts, I know, I just not used with this”

 

“Thankfully for you, I´m here to make your day off is fun and not boring” Kurt finished his speech by leaving the bed and doing theatrical gestures earning giggles from the young woman.

 

“My hero,” she said as she gives her hand to him and he kissed. The gesture is too sweet and Kitty can´t help by blushing a little.

 

“Look, stay here for a moment, I´ll bring the breakfast, No, I don´t trust you with food, Miss Pryde,” he said the last word in a mock seriousness earning more giggles from her.

 

“Ok, fair enough, I´ll wait for my noble knight complete his task,” she beams a smile to him and Kurt, for a brief moment, Nightcrawler truly feels at peace and if only the world could be just the two of them…but that too selfish and in all his vices and virtues Kurt try to not be (too) selfish.

 

With a loud sound and a brimstone smoke, Kurt Wagner is gone from her room and is off to the Kitchen to make the breakfast. The Kitchen is really big(out of one of those cribs magazine) and Kurt wants to prepare the typical German breakfast for his dear Katzchen.

 

As he heats the pun, Bobby Drake enters the kitchen and by the look of it, wants to confess something(oh, Kurt is Catholic but not a priest, people don´t need to confess to him)

 

“Kurt, I´m…in love with Kitty and I want to ask her out” Bobby blunter suddenly and Kurt merely sigh at this confession.

 

“No, you are not, Bobby” Kurt stated easily while still making the breakfast.“ You are still in love with Amara”

 

“What?” his tone has outraged but doubt as well, Bobby and Amara used to be an item but they broke up in not so friendly terms.

 

“Think about, you never interacted with Kitty before and when you and Amara break up, in the nastiest way possible, suddenly you noticed her…knowing full well that Amara and Kitty were never friends, to begin with”

 

“Well…” Bobby try to explain himself by words left him at this moment, could it be that he is still in love with Amara?

 

“You are projecting your feelings on Kitty, you want her to be your new Amara” Kurt stated now cleaning a dusty coup to be used now.“ that isn´t fair with Kitty, you know? she can´t be your Amara and deserves more than that”

 

Bobby mulled over things in his mind, his break up with Amara wasn´t in any form nice and this makes he realize that …maybe he didn´t get over as much he hoped.

 

“You are right, Kurt,” Bobby said still confused, “ I think I´m still in love with Amara…it wouldn´t be fair with Kitty”

 

“Of course, not, she deserves better than that, right?” Kurt finally complete his tray of breakfast and is ready to go" I would suggest that you need a time alone and maybe avoid Kitty, I mean, you can say something in the wrong time at this moment and upset her, you don´t want that, do you?“

 

"No, of course, not, I´ll avoid Kitty from now on, thanks for the advice Kurt” Bobby thanks Nightcrawler with the utmost sincerity and Kurt just nods seriously. “wait, are you going to eat breakfast in bed”

 

Kurt merely smiles and nods, in all technicalities, Kurt will eat breakfast in bed.

 

“Anytime, my dear friend” and with that line, Kurt bamf his way out of the kitchen with the breakfast tray.

 

Kitty is resting in her bed and when Kurt returns she gave a jubilant smile and almost hug him(if she did that the food would be wasted) once the tray and the two begin eating in peace.

 

“You need to eat more, Katzchen” Kurt suggested playfully.

 

“Oh my god, I made one diet and everyone thinks it was the end of the world, look, I get it, those diets are not healthy, thanks for worrying but I´m fine …and I love your food, elf, seriously, is the best” Kitty said in mix of emotions, Kurt´s food has this effect on her.

 

“Danke, glad you like it, see? an off day is not that bad” he jokes lay down next to her, Kitty agrees and rest next to him now.

 

“You are spoiling me rotten, Kurt, you know that”

 

“You discover my evil plan, katzchen,” he said nicely “ what Am I to do with you now?”

 

“Keep loving and sending me food”

 

“Uhm, then you have no choice now” Kitty then kissed his nose and for the first time in this day, Kurt Wagner did blush.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of WATXM is here and warning: mentions of murder and blood here.

Kurt Wagner is a man that truly believes in second chances. When his sister return brings the Ex-member of Brotherhood, Toad, with her and saying he wishes to be an X-men the majority was against such an idea. Kurt, however, embrace this idea.

 

Kurt Wagner does believe in redemption.

 

And the newest member of the X-men is gradually being accepted by the others, Kurt can see a little of hypocrisy in the fact the X-men fight for the good cause but are prone to shunned Todd in the first instance, even when he was with the Brotherhood, there´s never a moment where he was a threat or so evil that is beyond salvation.

 

Yes, Kurt believes in redemption.

 

But Kurt is also a realistic person and knows that no one is perfect. He knows his flaws and never advertises himself as a perfect “blueberry” that many view him to be.

 

There are moments where the elf gives to his animalistic side(or demonic side, to be more exact) and there are people that really trigged the worst out of him. Tonight is no different.

 

Avalanche was running through the desert city at such late night(is one of those nights where it seems you are the only living soul in the world…not for long) panting as the energy to run is leaving his body, sadly, the fear is not.

 

“Are you scared? Little Lance” the voice is taunting him, mocking him and for once in his life, Lance Alvers has no idea what to do(anger will not him any good and an avalanche is not a great idea, he try before…that how this mess started it)

 

“Leave me alone”

 

“Sorry, can´t do that…you´ll continue to do if I let you go” Kurt explained with his swords in hand and a smile that screams anything but friendly “ I don´t like kill, really don´t but you cross a line today”

 

“Is about that? ”

 

“Aren´t you a clever one? Yes, but also is for the fact you don´t look repent, you aren´t sorry for your actions and you would hurt her again and again. Right? I know your type”

 

“I promise to stay away from her”

 

“No, not good enough, Lance, not good enough” And with a loud smoke Kurt teleport himself to where the mutant is and use his swords as a deadly scissor. “What did you say to her? Oh right, it will hurt just a little bit” And with that Lance can´t complain ever again.

 

On the next day, Kurt Wagner is making breakfast, once again he is making one for Kitty, Storm enters the room with a concerned look in her elegant face.

 

“Kurt, Kitty is getting better, Dr.MCcoy said she will be fine, thank god, I now…worry for her mental being, I mean, being attacked by Lance like that and the poor girl just want to help him” Ororo is speaking more to herself than to Kurt.

 

“Some people are like that, my friend, sometimes we can´t reach out or cut their armours every day but…is admirable that Kitty did try,” he said honestly.

 

“The breakfast is for her? She is sort of excepting your food, I just speak with her and …I want and need to see you, Kurt, don´t worry, I take care of your chores for today, just to be with her”

 

Kurt smiles thankfully. Promising he will pay back and take care of Kitty. As he teleports to the medical bay with the breakfast tray, Kitty looks rejoiced to see him and the food.

 

“Food, real, food” Kitty said smiling and sitting, she winced a little “I´m fine Elf, Well, I´ll be fine.”

 

“Katzchen, none of this is your fault…no one blames you and you shouldn’t”

 

“I know…I just feel stupid, I thought he could be saved, oh god, and people are thinking I did something out of a romance book, I didn´t love him or anything I just thought we could stop this stupid war, this nonsense battle and …well, I was wrong” she said with a watery smile, the other did make some wrong assumptions, if a woman wants to help a man sure if because she wants to bang him, and Kitty being Kitty has a nice reply to this sexist idea.

 

“Some people can´t cut some bad habits, so, we should cut them from our lives, Am I making sense? Cause I think my strong point is cocking and swords”

 

She giggles for the first time since today and nods.

 

“I get it, elf, thank god I have you, we are living the cliche, bet friends/lovers”

 

“I prefer this cliche over the sparkling vampire” she laughs now and Kurt knows she will be fine. And he knows that what happened with her won´t be repeated again.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even the blueberry has some bad sides.
> 
> Oh, btw, I did pick the idea of the X-men quitting being superheroes thanks to the comic X-men the end.

Kitty Pryde AKA Shadowcat has one mission in her short career as X-men, yet, this mission is one of the most important ones. She was sent to the past to warn the X-men (the first generation) of the dangers of the sentinels and how to stop once and for all.

 

The mission was complex in itself, and to top of all she meets many mutants she knew it didn´t live in her timeline, Jubilee doesn´t need to know her gruesome end, neither Quicksilver.

 

The team along with the young Professor X are aghast with this turntables and soon the team work together with Kitty Pryde to save the mutantkind, the others are in awe and impressed by Kitty Pryde(she understand deeply what her mission means and the outcomes either bad and good, and is willing to take the risk for everyone´s sake) and yet one person can´t help by feeling a bit too awe of her.

 

“Katzchen,” said the young Kurt Wagner fidgeting his jacket cutely “We finally stop the bomb, like Peter, often says,” he jokes a little and gulp loud this time as her brown doe eyes are on him" and the government is being held accountable for the disaster as the president of the US declared that no mutant will ever be oppressed and passed down bills to  inclusion of mutantkind"

 

Kitty Pryde smiles knowing what this means. Relief is the only feeling in her body.

 

“And I want…to say something else” Kurt now looks a bit nervous “ I really, really like you. I know this may not be the time, but Han and Leia did have time in Star Wars to kiss” says blushing purple" I like you Kitty Pryde, do you like me?“

 

"Of course, I like you” there´s a sad smile on her face" and if you are about to ask me out I would accept gladly but…Kurt, there´s a problem" she said calmly as the young blue boy didn´t understand the situation “ my sole mission was to prevent the sentinels to exist, now that this won´t happened again…my existence will be altered along with the timeline” she explained noticing how her hands are slowly vanishing.

 

Kurt looks scared and is calling the others to do something, but Kitty stopped him. Her doe eyes gaze into him.

 

“I know this is cruel, but I like you very much and I want you to be happy, if not with me then with someone else, I want you to continue to be the lovely elf everyone loves, the world needs a Nightcrawler ” her smile is too sweet and Kurt is crying" I´m sorry that things turn out this way, but please, remember you are an amazing person, Kurt Wagner" and she kissed him. They kissed each other. Kurt closes his eyes and tries to palm her face, however, it was too late…Kitty Pryde is gone.

 

The future is bright for everyone but her.

 

Many years later, the world doesn´t need the X-men, there´s no oppression(well, the world is not a utopia, but there´s nothing like what happened in the past) against mutants and the School of Charles Xavier is used only to teach young mutants how to control their power. Only that.

 

Scott and Jean Summers are one of the most famous cases in the school, sometimes(more than that) they like to visit the school to check how the others are fairing. Jean is a lawyer who defends mutants right and Scott is a stay home dad.

 

Hank McCoy is a politician who is aiming to a candidate for the Senate.

 

Ororo works as an embassy for Wakanda and the mutants, a really bitter story happened in relation mutants and Wakanda and Ororo does not wish to any of that to repeat again.

 

Jubilee became a famous director.

 

Kurt was a famous actor, who did many roles(especially swashbuckling ones) but now works as a professor, needless to say, that the kids love him.

 

The adults meet and talk briefly about life and mundane stuff like that, Jean announce proudly that she is pregnant and this time she is sure is a girl. Everyone is overjoyed, until…

 

“Oh, this remember me, we have a new student coming here” Ororo stated happily looking as she wants to tell a secret" is Kitty Pryde" everyone feels different emotions about this revelation.

 

“She is alive? Oh, thank god, I thought…we would never again see her” Jubilee says in awe.

 

Kurt´eyes are golden and without iris, this name did haunt him for years, Kurt thought that he would never see her again.

 

“Is our Kitty Pryde?” he asked breaking the silence, Kurt is a good actor, a really good one and people always fall for it.

 

“Well, by all the rules of time travelling, it is Kitty Pryde but not the one we meet” Ororo explained and people gush about this and many other subjects, Kurt is no exception.

 

The day of meeting the new students was without any accidents, Kurt Wagner was in the reception along with Professor X and the welcome speech was just like last year(Charles is not very creative), meanwhile, Kurt´s golden eyes are on the student number 15, it is indeed Kitty Pryde.

 

The same chestnut hair(it looks softer this time) the same pouty lips, the same innocent expression, the same soul, the same body, it is her!

 

“Now, I going to assign with a tutor to help you to understand your power” Charles would start speaking when Kurt interrupts smoothly(such a  great actor)

 

“Herr Charles, maybe I could do the arrangement?” Charles look at him and for a moment Kurt thought the worse, but, the old man simply nods and jokes how he is not good at this part of the job.

 

Kurt paired each kid with a tutor and Kitty Pryde is paired with him, the bright smile she gives to him is enough(for now)

 

After some weeks.

 

Kitty Pryde is a mutant and is full of pride of this fact, so, when she was accepted at the Charles Xavier´s school she thought this would change her life for good, she thought she would get friends for life(Kitty Pryde suffers the syndrome of being a nerd in a world full of popular kids, she wants friends but she is not good at it)

 

At first, she thought things would change, Professor Kurt Wagner(yes, that Kurt Wagner, she must have watched all his movies by now) is so kind and funny, and the other students were really nice…but when Bobby starts to hit on her things changed.

 

Everything change, people avoid her like she is the plague and the ones who look at her call her home wrecked. Kitty has no idea as to why, besides, is not like she would accept his advances anyway.

 

Kitty, when is not working with Kurt Wagner often eats alone, is not that bad…she is used to.

 

Rogue is Kurt´s little sister and was raised by him(sometimes she calls him father since he is much older to be just an older brother, even though he stop ageing when he did hit 20 years old) and Rogue likes to think she is above any petty feelings.

 

But when her older brother told her that Bobby(her not secret crush) was hitting on Kitty, she only saw red, she didn´t even watch the small smile playing on his face.

 

Rogue caused a scene, in her mind, it was justified, telling Kitty is a homewrecker and the others follow through( Rogue is a very popular student) and while this happened no one noticed how Kurt Wagner was suddenly pleased by the situation.

 

“Guten Tag, Katzchen,” Kurt said sitting next to her and looking at the pile of books with concern but his hands goes right to play with her long(soft) hair.

 

“Guten Tag, Kurt” oh, no longer she calls him a professor, a smile reaches his face.“ it is a beautiful day out there” he stated remembering the few romantic moves he did(the main lead was never like Kitty, always a blonde woman, Kurt hates blondes)

 

“Yeah, well who cares, no one is talking with me,” she said then bitting her lips she doesn´t want to sound bratty (a 17 years old is hardly an outstanding example of maturity) Kurt for his part, just chuckles a little.

 

“Ororo and Jubilee love to talk with you and the same goes to the Summers and even Quicksilver and his wife too” there´s this kind tone that Kitty really likes about him" and I like to talk with Katzchen, Am I no one?“

 

She blushes cutely and quickly amend her earlier statement.

 

"I want to walk around with the prettiest girl in the school” the tone is sweet and Kitty blushes profoundly now “ and I don´t like that you keep hiding in this place”

 

Then she frowns and faces his golden eyes.

 

“Look, are you not feeling pity of me, right? Please, I don´t need pity” she said earnest and Kurt would like to say many things but remain calm.

 

“Never, I truly enjoy our time together,” he said and Kitty now is a mess and accept the invitation. Finally, Kurt´s hand leave her long(soft) hair …he did braid it.

 

“Kurt, can I ask something?” she is curious and is a bit afraid of the answer, Kurt´s hand is now on her shoulder(his hands need to touch her in some form, some way, he needs it)

 

“You can ask me again,” Kurt said cheekily.

 

“You are very popular” there the blushing and Kurt is so tempted right now(he is mentally quoting the Bible, he needs patience, is too soon)“ how come you are not married yet? I mean, you don´t need to answer that…is a private thing and I don´t need to know” she is rumbling (oh, just like he used to do, there´s such a perversion feeling about this) Kurt put one of his 3 fingers on her mouth(too soon, too soon) and explained tenderly.

 

“I haven´t met the right woman…rest assured I´ll know her when I met her” Kurt promised whispering now and Kitty´s face is too lovingly right now.

 

Her mouth is too inviting, but Kurt Wagner can´t kiss her(yet), instead, offers his hand(he needs to touches her, is almost like a reward) so the girl can follow him.

 

She gives a mischievous smile.

 

“Are we going to any of limits zone?” Kitty refers to places that young mutants aren´t allowed but Kurt is more than happy to break this rule with her(as long she keep the secret)

 

“That Katzchen is a secret” he winks at her, his hand held her tightly as he teleports the girl to their destination.

 

The isolation of Kitty Pryde by the students was sort of resolved when a new love triangle formed between Rogue, Bobby and Pyro. Kitty is not above to feel a little bitter about the whole thing, but, after so many weeks with Kurt …maybe what the other students think is no longer important.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains NSFW here.
> 
> But this is AO3 so enjoy it

Kurt Wagner has a really great memory, it was needed in his time as an actor and as a teacher(now) someone of most memorable roles involved a character that did a pretty amazing monologue like it was out of the blue, spontaneous. The role that earned Kurt an Oscar(and many memes) is the famous Captain Blue(why he did get this role so easily?) was at the end of the movie, the Captain Blue made a groundbreaking speech about equality and love.

 

Yes, that speech was memorized by heart, Kurt Wagner has a really good memory. He remembers his lines, the textbook and, of course, their first(last) kiss, yes, Kurt Wagner has a really good memory.

 

How the situation morphs into this is all about the little details. Kitty was talking about his last movies, making oh so eloquent jokes about the movie(“oh, the captain Blue totally wants to bang Abby, he likes a young woman? Poor Esme”)  and quickly escalated to this.

 

“Kurt,” she said mewling fitting to a Cat(oh, the puns make sense now, Kitty Pryde, the catty Kitten) as she is straddling on his lap naked, her brown eyes are clouded with lust(so half lidden, it is stuck in his memory more than his imagination) her parted lips are moaning and speaking gibberish and Kurt is loving every minute.

 

“Please, move faster” she managed to say in sheer desperation, his reply is to only smile as his thurst continues on the same slow pace, now grinning as the young woman moves her hips wanting more friction.

 

“Nein, mein susso,” Kurt said letting his blue hands touch her back(oh, so smooth, it was better than he expected) and couldn´t help himself by biting her shoulder, it was a gentle and calculated bite(not enough to hurt or to draw blood but enough so she can feel it) and the woman just gasp and her desperation show more clear in her moves.

 

“Kurt, please” she begs and Kurt quite likes the sound of it, as a mercy act,   the man whisper in her ear, kindly as his sadistic moves allow him to be.

 

“Only if you promise you´ll not leave me again,” Kurt´s tone is calloused “ promise you are mine and mine alone” his tone leaf no discussion, the man kissed her neck and waits for the reply.

 

“Fuck, I promise, please, just fuck me harder,” Kitty practically shouted and Kurt is only happy to comply.

 

“Du bist ein aufopferndes Lamm, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es wieder passiert, Ich Kann dich nicht Wieder verlieren.” and his thurst starts to get more violent, harder faster. Her orgasm is built as quickly as his, they orgasm together, but, this far from over.

 

(You are a self-sacrificing lamb, I won´t allow that to happen again, I can´t lose you again.)

 

“Du passt so gut, du bist für mich gemacht” Kurt didn´t stop as he continues to thrust into her, her walls practically swallow his hard member, he won´t be satisfied with one round.

 

(You fit so well, you are made for me)

 

Kitty lost the ability of thinking in the first round, as she can´t even comprehend if he is speaking German or Marcian, all she wants is to be lost on him.

 

“Ich warte auf dich,” Kurt told as he continues to thrust one more time, their orgasms come together, her back is sweat, her legs are weak and Kurt while tired is never been happier as right now.

 

They did one last time, perhaps because Kurt is a bit sadistic (sometimes masochist) but he just wants to make her this good one last time, after all, Kurt did wait years and years for her.

 

“Ohh Ahh,” she said after his last thurst make the orgasm hit Kitty unmerciful and this is the final one(for now) and Kitty lays down on the bed, too tired for that, Kurt too but any excuse to touch her(after so many, many years) the elf will take it.

 

As Kitty lays on the bed, with him, naked, Kurt is tired (but not enough to join her in sleep) he looks at the ceiling and at the sleepy woman.

 

“I´m not sleeping, silly” Kitty breaks the silence. “You do know that now I going to make fun of all your movies, right?”

 

“I understand, Katzchen, but you are my favourite critic” Kurt joked as the woman murmurs something in her sheet. Suddenly, his cell phone rings and Kurt goes to answer it, Kitty opens her eyes to see what is happening.

 

Turns out the Summers are calling for him, Kurt sighs and muster all his strength the phone was picked and Kurt answer in the most natural way.

 

“Oh, Kurt finally you answer it, we have been calling for hours” Jean stated and Kurt did little to hide the smirk"Are you and Kitty ok?“ Jean is in her mother hen and there´s nothing to do in those situations.

 

"Hi, we´re fine, I and Kitty were eating in the hotel and got lost in time,” Kurt said simple(inwardly, the man wonders how much of baby the others perceived of him, after all, he is alone with Kitty in this hotel in a pretext of training and no one raise an eyebrow?)

 

Guess they still see me as the boy who was in awe at the mall, oh well, if his friends like to perceived Kurt as an innocent Baby(as annoying that sound) Kurt will let it.

 

Jean laugh in good humour, and for a moment, he has this desire to tell what he and Kitty were doing.

 

“Just call you to talk about the bridge, it was under attack but help is on the way,” Jean said and Kurt fear the X-men would come here “the government is sending mutants and humans to rebuild the bridge, it falls from old age, can you imagine? Mutants and humans working together…to build a bridge”

 

Now, this makes Kurt smile for real.

 

“Sure, it used to be just a silly dream and now we are here,” Kurt said still in awe at the situation(at Kitty, at everything she sacrifices to do this) and Jean only hummed in agreement.

 

“Can I talk with Kitty? She said she wants to work as an engineer one day” Jean asked and Kurt look at Kitty(hardly in a position of building anything)

 

“Kitten is sleeping…in her room, we eat too much, but I´m sure she will follow this story with open eyes and heart,” Kurt said and in no moment Jean ever questioned this.

 

“Very well, you two will have to stay there for some time, keep the good work and Kurt” Jean now is whispering “ is ok to have fun every once in awhile, you work too much, we worry for you. Promise you will have fun as well”

 

“ I promise you, Mrs Summers, I´ll enjoy my time here”

 

“Great, then that´s it, Kurt, take care of you and Kitty,” she said and hung up

 

As he put the cell phone down, a pair of brown eyes gazes at him, biting her lower lips.

 

“Am I a dirty secret?” she asked and Kurt is offended by this question.“I mean, I´m of age, 21 years old, why can´t you say I´m your lover?”

 

“Because…I´m still your professor, and no one sees with eyes a teacher-professor relationship,” Kurt noticed she would argue and told in a firm voice “ they would call me a pervert and …they would call you names, I don´t really care for myself” true, a horrific true statement" but you shouldn´t endure this and you won´t, I want our relationship to be public …but only after you finish the X-men school"

 

Kitty sighs and sees his reason.

 

“Not sure if you realize, but I don´t go sleeping with any of my students, you know why,"her brown eyes gaze at him wondering why, why just her?” because I love you"

 

“I love you too, is just…sometimes I just want to kiss you in public and tell you are mine, but yes, I see your logic and people really like to condemn odd relationships” she then jokes “ and we are a relationship out a romance novel, one of those cheap ones”

 

Kurt mocking a serious scowling face.

 

“Are you telling our love story is a cheap novel? But is still better than Twilight, right?”

 

“Yes, definitely…and no our love is not cheap…nor is god” she made Heather´s reference and the blue man just rolls his eyes.“ you look so young, sometimes I forget you are old”

 

“Meanie”

 

“I know, and you love me” she smiles then yawns “and I´m tired, what Jean wanted?”

 

“ she said we´ll have to spend more time here, the bridge falls down, due to its age, and mutants and humans are working together to repair”

 

“That´s really neat, you know I like engineering myself, tomorrow I´ll follow this story,” she said yawing one last time and Kurt chuckles at that(her words are just like his) and they now are off to sleep. Kurt hugs her as the woman gets cosy.

 

After all the waiting, finally, Kurt is with the woman he loves.


	10. chpater 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hate the ultimate canon. Is one of those universes where Marvel show its ugly head and how they don´t give a shit. It is one of that aus where you can hate Kurt because ...he is a homophobic(oh, catholic= homophobic logic) and I hate it. I could go on and on about many things Marvel did and is doing that piss me off.
> 
> But that is not what this drabble is about:
> 
> This is an AU of ultimate meaning no homophobic Kurt. 
> 
> And yes, Yandere! Kurt is a must.

This wasn´t supposed to happen. It wasn´t in his plan, to be fair, those things are hardly planned, is spontaneous as is troublesome. That how Kurt Wagner, the amazing Nightcrawler, is in such situation and without any control of the matter.

 

Kurt Wagner wasn´t looking thrilled when his friend Peter Rasputin and his boyfriend Northstar(why people always assume Kurt is a homophobic? his faith is not synonym to ignorance) pleaded for the ex-member of the black ops Nightcrawler to fill the position for a drama teacher.

 

Now, Kurt was never the one to openly like children(sure, he would defend them and anyone one who dares to mock a mutant kind in his watch may start praying) and did think he would be a bad choice for a teacher, after all, this wasn´t something his previous jobs demanded.

 

Kurt could have blamed on the alcohol or maybe Peter got better in persuasion as Kurt ended up saying yes to this job(only temporary, Kurt can´t see himself with kids and enjoying)

 

His moving back to the mansion did perpetuate a cheerful mode, his sister was overjoyed to have him back. All seems going nicely without any problems until Kurt was asked to join a simulation that one of the teachers were doing. And his fate was sealed.

 

Professor Pryde was with her students teaching how to use their powers correctly, scowling when is necessary and often than not is being proud of each one of her students.

 

It wasn´t something new, many teachers, female and male act that way, yet, Professor Pryde has something unique. The way she scowls a student for using his power in a wrong way, the way she beams when the students did something good…it was so…motherly.

 

Kurt’s eyes are glued in such image. How Kitty, knowing it was a simulation and thus did not offer any real danger, jump to face the obstacles to save one of the students who have a frightening stage. His eyes golden eyes were locked on her.

 

It was beautiful. Kurt Wagner is too much of a demon in his soul to have this much joy around children, but…he can still appreciate this precious sight.

 

“Professor Pryde and her little monsters completed the simulation” her voice was too sweet(and strong) to be ignored. A happy smile(a confident and somehow smug) grace her lips(pink, oh so sinful pink) and was mimicked by her students.

 

“Professor Wagner, what did you thought?” she asked in for a challenge. Kurt was mesmerized by her to notice the students. How come he is just meeting her now? Oh, maybe he did meet her before but only now she cause such impact on him.

 

Kurt did gulp and looking at her brown eyes, the man did conclude that his curiosity needs to be sated.

 

“They are still amateur and I catch many errors, but it was good so far” Kurt did offer his most sincere evaluation, Kitty then did turn around to give the V of victory to her students (some complain that she was being too old, but Kurt detected no malice of the teens) and then did turns back to face Kurt.

 

“I say, let´s celebrate with ice cream, do you want to eat with us?” she did ask and Kurt, was never a fan of ice cream, just said yes.

 

And so it begins Kurt´s problems. Katherine Anne Pryde, a woman who is mocking his dreams and haunting his nightmares. She is an enigma to him, that day on the danger room was just the tip of the iceberg.

 

Kitty Pryde is a fascinating person, she likes the children, she can communicate well with the adults and seems so normal. She exhales a normal childhood( his mother would never take him to ice cream)

 

Once she sits down, with one of her students, in the student´s room, and talk freely about the world. How even if the world is getting torelant of mutants it does not mean prejudice is gone, how her appearance is not ugly, she is beautiful(“the beauty standers are so fucked up, last years curly hairs are ugly, now curly hair is in, trust me, fashion is a two time bitch” Kurt remember her exact words.) and to always be proud of herself, of her achievements, her mistakes because that is what defines her humanity.

 

Kurt is utterly mesmerized by this woman. It is becoming a consuming habit(an obsession) to know each little detail of her, however, it is never enough.

 

What exactly Kurt wants from her?

 

This question now opens the pandora´s box. The image of her and with kids is very comforting, the image of her with a blue kid is being a dream that refuses to be forgotten.

 

Currently, Kurt is on the kitchen, calmly drinking his beer when, of course, she shows up. With an anger expression(is quite adorable, if you ask Kurt) and a loud sigh the woman pour some milk to herself, Kurt has the suspicion that she would drink from the box but since he is here she may as well use the glass.

 

“Hi, Professor Pryde” his tone is jovial and inviting. And Kitty, take the bait.

 

“Hi, Professor Wagner, today is the worst day ever” Kitty explained and Kurt realizes how bad she would be in the interrogation squad.

 

“Why? I thought it was a lovely day so far, but I´m here all day…so I know nothing” she gives a small smile at his reply and then explains herself better.

 

“ Today is valentine´s day and well, I´m single and it sucks to be single when everyone in this school has someone, either dating or marrying someone, and you know I feel left out” she explained honestly “I and Jimmy are in the same situation, so we planned to celebrate the white day but…he is gone”

 

“Oh, wait, Jimmy? isn´t that kid that completely rush to Canada? I saw him this morning, run like the devil runs from the church” Kurt jokes and realizes how this story sounds weak, no one would believe him…except.

 

“Uhm, again?! Dammit, what Canada has with Canadians?”

 

“Beats me, I´m sure is something only a Canadian will understand”

 

“Well, guess I´m alone on this stupid holiday” Kitty complained and Kurt noticed an alien tone in her voice.

 

“Bad memories?” Kurt asked politely on the outside and dreading on the inside.

 

“I don´t want to fall in love, I´ve seen what happened with Jean, Scott and Logan, I´ve seen what happened with Rogue, Bobby and Pyro and I can say from the bottom of my heart: no thank you” and she gives a reassurance smile either to herself or to Kurt is not clear.

 

Kurt blinks at that. Many women in his life wink or smile at him(for him, with him) but this is a new scenario. She does not want to fall in love? Well, that makes things on his side a bit hypocritical and unfair.

 

“Love is something rare nowadays, yes, there´s many cases where love can destroy someone, I can deny that. Yet, having a romantic relationship is one of the best things, is not you and me"Freudian slip? Kurt carries on ” against each other, but together to face the world. A partnership and I think someone as lovely as you shouldn´t give up on love just because of some bad relationships" His voice is soothing and comforting and Kitty was hung up on his words.

 

(Is an addictive feeling for Kurt. HAving her undivided attention)

 

“Maybe, I just…maybe we would be better off without love, no love, no pain” she answered him clearly hoping to convince him(or maybe…herself?)

 

“But without pain, we can´t appreciate the good moments, without pain, we would realize we are living.” and his golden eyes are fixed on her brown doe ones. No reply was made. A smile formed in his lips.

 

“Miss Pryde, since we don´t have any dates or plans for tonight, why we don´t do something?” Kurt suggested gently and Kitty nods.

 

“Wait, I thought you sure would have,uhm, plans, for tonight” she is blushing and Kurt chuckles inwardly at that. It is a cute reaction and if he could, Kurt would tell her that he does have plans for tonight (and the future) and all depends on her.

 

“No, no plans.”

 

“Well, we could go to that waffle house and eat there, they have the best waffles in the city”

 

“Then I´ll judge that, once I did go to Belgium and taste their waffles, do you think this waffle house is better?”

 

“You know what? Yes, it is, I guarantee” and then she seems to remember something “also, if we are going to eat waffles together, we don´t need that much formality, you can call me Kitty, please”

 

Kurt smiles charmingly at her.

 

“ Katzchen, it means Kitty in German”

 

She blinks cutely at him and then replied with her typical trademark style.

 

“In that case, you are a fuzzy elf,” she said and Kurt just chuckles. Is a fitting nickname for him, as he tells her that, not only for the reason she points out (“you have cute pointy ears”) but because of the mythology of elves(they are handsome, capable of almost anything and really, really love sex)  
If we were in a magical world, he wouldn´t have to rely on kidnapping to get her…she would come willingly and no one would dare to interrupt them.


	11. chapter 11

N/A: I don´t think I did a yandere au with regular Kurt, so, this is me indulge myself here. Also, this is loosely based on a panel of Excalibur in a medieval era(but since this is Excalibur I like to think they are in a planet where modernity and Medieval stuff co-exist together, sort of a steampunk)

 

A young and lonesome figure sits on a tree contemplating his failure. A pretty maiden was sleeping and a devious creature was tormenting her, of course, the knight in training step in to help...only to found out that the Lady in question wasn´t in danger and her devious monster is her companion.

 

I made a fool of myself in front of Lady Katherine.

 

The Excalibur team was on a new planet where medieval period and modernity are combined in one aspect. Brian and Meggan have no qualms about exploring this new planet(so far is being friendly to them) as Kitty and Rachel are repairing the machine to take them back.

 

Kurt Wagner spot the young boy who is clearly berating himself and decides to talk with the poor lad.

 

"A nice spot to throw a pity party, isn´t it?" Kurt asked, Lockheed is in his shoulder for some reason and the relationship between the boy and the dragon didn´t improve at all.

 

"I was trying to impress Lady Katherine and I only make a fool of myself, I wish I could do something to repair the damage," the boy said a bit crestfallen and Lockheed just rolls his eyes"does she ...have someone, a woman as beautiful as her must have someone"

 

Kurt merely smiles. Ruffs the boy´s hair and speak in a cool tone.

 

"What if I told you she does have someone?" the question is gently but it was like the boy received a punch in the stomach.

 

"Oh, of course, she would have someone" the boy whines and for a moment Kurt has the faint impression that he could cry.

 

"Well, there´s nothing wrong in being gallant but there´s a clear difference between a gallant hero and a clumsy one. You are still young and has much to learn, it may sound cliche but there are several other fishes in the ocean, boy, so don´t waste time to cry under a tree, that´s not really gallant"

 

The boy has watery eyes and nods at Kurt´s sage advice.

 

"But I should help you guys, yet, how can I face Lady Katherine after such failure?"

 

Kurt´s eyes narrow at this. Lockheed is sharing the sentiment but instead of fire Kurt merely uses words.

 

"Then avoid her...if you are that work up to about what happened, then...is better to avoid Katzchen, after all, she is fixing the machine to get her team back home on her own I don´t think she will have the patience to deal with an inexperienced knight"

 

The boy nods agreeing with the statement.

 

"I´ll call someone else to replace me, I can face Lady Katherine after this" the boy promised and with that, he rides on his horse leaving the Excalibur team on.

 

The scene wasn´t unnoticed by a certain red hair who was done helping Kitty, well, Kitty Pryde was doing everything on her own and Rachel clearly didn´t have much to do there. The baby Pheonix(as Jean Grey and Scott Summers label her now) narrow her eyes as the small knight leave Excalibur and Kurt and Lockheed watch the scene amusing.

 

Much later, Brian and Meggan returned and are talking with Kitty about the progress of the machine and of course, the planet itself.

Meanwhile, Kurt was doing the dishes with the Lockheed in his shoulder(the tiny dragon still have a fixation with Kurt´s tail) enjoying the peace in the kitchen as Rachel enter in the room.

 

 

Her presence was noticed but it was not enough to make Kurt stop his chores.

 

"Hi, Kurt, you see, I noticed something funny today," Rachel said without any subtle, but, that was never her strongest point.

 

" I noticed that boy who was following Kitty around like a lovesick puppy leave and he didn´t return, funny isn´t it?"

 

"Not really, it was annoying watching him doing that and I´m sure Lockheed would set him on fire" Lockheed nods shameless.

 

"True, but after a talk with you the boy suddenly give up, it makes me think on Peter" Rachel can´t help by utter the name with a certain disdain " he was a crazy Russian bastard after a toxic relationship with Kitty and one talk with you and he is in an asylum"

 

"Peter needs help, don´t you agree Rachel?" there´s an insinuation on his tone that is not lost on the red hair and she gritted her teeth at such implication.

 

"I know what are you doing Kurt, and just for your information...I´ll not fall for that trick that easily, I want Kitty and you or your tricks will stop us, we have a strong bond" Rachel explained to Kurt amused thinking she got the final word.

 

"Of course, that is Katzchen, such an angel" Kurt now finish his chores " she saw the worst in me as well and still stay around and still think I´m worthy. You know about what happened with...my foster family" Rachel only nods" she was there and help me when I was in ...that stage" there´s a grateful tone in his voice "how can someone not love this woman?!"

 

"Kurt" the baby Pheonix warning him as her flames are appearing.

 

"You want to hurt me? Go ahead, hurt me or kill me...if you do that you´ll prove that all Kitty did to save you was pointless and you are nothing but a hound" Kurt stated and the flames die as soon they are born.

 

"You are very good at this, but your mind games won´t work on me and nothing will make me away from Kitty" Rachel promising.

 

"Oh, but deep down you are scared...if you hurt me if you kill me...who do you think Kitty will side with? Who do you think Katzchen will hate?" Kurt speaks calmly.

 

"Not if no one ever finds your body"

 

"The same goes for you"

 

And Lockheed was sure that this time Rachel Grey-Summers would go full Pheonix but Brian and Meggan called the remain members of Excalibur to an important meeting regards the machine.

 

"This is not over, Kraut" Rachel said dangerously.

 

"Of course not, baby Pheonix"

 

It seems that Kitty managed to fix the machine earlier than everyone was expecting and they may go home in a few days. Meanwhile, Kitty, now with Lockheed´s company did notice that that boy who used to follow her around is gone. Lockheed isn´t sad about the fact.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort based on Revolutionary Girl Utena.
> 
> I Saw the anime and It was mindfuck. But It is a good anime.

N/A: This is sort based in the anime/manga Revolutionary Girl Utena.

In Xavier´s school there a rumour that flies around among the students. If you, according to the said rumour, find the rare gem in this world you can do anything and any wish and desire are in your reach.

Kitty wasn´t the one to believe in such tales(a hypocrisy on her part since she vows to be a prince as gallant and amazing as Prince Quill, who once saved Kitty when she a merely child) but once she did found Cassandra Wagner, a woman who carries as much mystery as pet animals with her, Kitty´s life change.

“Finally, I won” Shaw Sebastian´s voice is echoing through the ballroom such is his victory and his own ecstasy that he doesn´t mind the fact the mirrors are showing a distorted image of his own reflection or that Kitty´s body lays dead on the floor.

“Finally, I´ll have my wish, right, my dear Cassandra” Shaw spot the blue woman with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Cassandra for her part, just look at the scene in front of her with vibrated golden eyes.

Cassandra´s reaction wasn´t what Shaw was hoping for.

“Is the rules of the game, who kill the knight can get the princess, Kity knew this since the begin …but the fool was too caught up in saving you to realize her chance…now, I want you to grant my wish”

Cassandra ignores him and goes to where Kitty is. Her outfit is a rattle from the battle and the blood is still fresh and warm. Is not a pretty sight.

“Cassandra, forget about the past, let´s focus on a future together” Cassandra looks at Kitty´s lifeless form and back to Shaw.

“Yes, you are right, let´s focus on the future together, you did win the battle” this pleased Shaw greatly, but it was a momentarily as the mirrors are broken and each piece of glass are now piercing his body (with extreme violence, ironic enough, it was in the same violence he did with Kitty)

Cassandra´s mishappen hands open and the pieces who are in Shaw’s body are now on her control and are levitating the man as he was a mere ragdoll. The blue woman looks at Kitty one last time.

“I´m so sorry, I thought he was weak, I thought you could defeat him…I´m so sorry” Cassandra looks penitent “ but I´ll fix that, I promise” there´s a crestfallen expression direct to Kitty, and only her.

Now looking at Shaw and his utter confusion with irksome.

“Your wish is as pathetic as the others, you humans are disgusting, force me to be in this plane to satisfy our selfish needs” her eyes are red and blood is dropping from Shaw´s body as his screams echoes in the room. “Shut UP, the only joy I have in this pathetic world is her…and according to the game, you win and I can grant a wish to you and I can also grant a wish to me”

Her smile is really sadistic and cruel.

“You want to a place where your talents will be appreciated? How about Limbo? The dire wrath is always needing food and you, Shaw, would make an excellent appetizer” Shaw start screaming that this wasn´t what he wanted, but Cassandra is not in the right mind to negotiate.

“Shaw…I don´t play fair, I´m a demon…you should know that, but rest assured, in exchange of your pathetic life…I´ll use your energy to bring Kitty back to life”

“But…that isn´t part of the game,” Shaw said in desperate tone trying to escape his doom, only in vain.

“Shaw, if your pathetic energy isn´t enough to bring her back…I´ll kill every single student of this school until I can have her back” Her smile is anything but sweet or kind(revealing her fangs) as Shaw finally face his damnation.

Kitty Pryde never believes in magic or anything of sorts, however, she firmly believes in justice and to be kind to others so when she saw Shaw abusing Cassandra, her body acts on its own.

Kitty Pryde wants to be a prince and save someone. Did she save someone? Is she the real prince in the story?

As her doe-brown eyes slowly open revealing that she is in her room, Lockheed is by her side sleeping as well. As she sits down on her bed a blue figure is easily spotted.

Cassandra Wagner´s head is resting on the bed and by the look of it, the woman didn´t have a calm night. Kitty´s fingers did caress Cassandra´s hair (short and fluffy) tenderly until Cassandra wakes up.

“Guten Tag, Cassie” Kitty respond to the blue lady with her golden eyes fixed on Kitty.

“Guten Tag, did you sleep well?”

“I …sort of, I have a dream where I was fighting someone for your hand and you go all berserk on school´s staff and it was mindblowing, there are incest and lots of strange and fuck up things” Kitty explained not understanding the things she is talking about either.

Cassandra just chuckles amused and lift Kitty´s chin. Their eyes met and Kitty can get used to gaze at such golden eyes. They kiss in a sweet and tenderly way.

“You know what I think? I think you are playing too much video games” Cassandra explained teasing Kitty a little. The other woman scratch her neck and murmurs something in the lines “but I like video games” and “it feels so real”

“Oh, why you were sleeping like that? ”

Cassandra yawns and lifts up. Kitty did the same, for a moment, Kitty´s hand touch her own stomach the memory of swords piercing her stomach was too real, what a lucid dream indeed.

“I was busy doing homework and when I get here you are already sleeping like a Katzchen…I didn´t want to wake you…and I didn´t want to leave”

“Cassie, next time, we can share the bed” Kitty blushes “ we can sleep, play video games or something else”

Cassandra just chuckles at the implication in good humour. Kitty decided to do the breakfast and as she is about to leave Kitty asked something.

“That dream…it wasn´t real, right?”

“Silly Katzchen, it was just a dream, we are normal students in this school and nothing more” and goes to kiss Kitty for the second time, suddenly, Kitty realizes how stupid her question was, of course, that was a strange dream.

Cassandra and Kitty are normal students.

Cassandra and Kitty are a couple and there´s nothing else that matter.


End file.
